Music is My Sanity
by Saskicheez
Summary: School transfer? WOOT! Angering people left and right? Sounds fun. Joining the Mafia? When do i get to kill people?. Sato Tsubasa is normal... not really, she's like honey badger, she just don't care. But angering a head prefect who just might be a piranha? Who knows, maybe her emotions do exist under that mask of simple dislike. HIATUS, sorry :(
1. Cosmic Love Syndrome

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song Cosmic Love, I only own Sato Tsubasa….sadly.**

**Chapter 1:Cosmic Love Syndrome**

"Stop running and fight me like a man!"

A high schooler was running through the streets of Nanimori chasing a thief, the same thief that had been stealing from stores daily for almost 2 weeks now. The so called 'Jack of Spades', after the playing cards they left behind. They were all spades, the value changed each time, but the first had been of course the card he was named after.

"Damn kid, how dare he attack me and then just run off?" The teen was lying on the ground after chasing the thief into a corner only to lose them when they elbowed him in the solar plexus. He stood up realizing the consequences of his failure to apprehend the thief. "Aw man Kyo-san's not gonna like this." He went to walk back to the street when he heard the voice he had been dreading from the shadows in front of him.

"What exactly will I not like?" Hibari Kyoya stepped from the shadow, his tonfas glinting in the slivers of moonlight. His gray eyes narrowed as he regarded his second in command,. "Kyo-san!…***gulp***…Uh well you see…I was chasing the thief but the I…kind of, let the thief get…away" Tetsuya let his head droop as he finished. "Useless herbivore are to be bitten to death".

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_**"Trust me Tsu, I promise you'll be ok. Just jump and you'll be fine."**_

_**"But what if I don't make it?"**_

_**"You know that won't happen you can jump further than that on the practice blocks. Just close your eyes and jump"**_

_**"I hate you nii-san, you know that right"**_

_**"Just shut up and jump"**_

_**The figure on the edge of the roof glanced down at the ground before backing up to run at the edge. Right before jumping she closed her eyes as she leapt from the ten story building's rooftop.**_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"..to-kun"

"Sato-kun"

"SATO-KUN WAKE UP!"

Tsubasa's head flew up from her desk in a panic. Blinking she saw her teacher glaring at her. Stupid old baldie, she was tired, and she had been here two weeks, why didn't' he get that sleep was more important to her than his lessons. "Wha' do ya want you old fart? I was having a nice dream only to have you and your disgusting face interrupt it!" She glared back at him making him flinch. He soon regained his composure and got the smug look on his face again. "Well if you think sleeping is better than my class can you tell me the answer to the question on the board?" She moved her glare to the board and smirked. 'Ah the loveliness of math, damn stuck up teacher' Tsubasa thought. As her eyes took in the problem even half awake the answer was easy to come by. "Y=3.45 and X=6, right _sensei?" _Her smirk still on her face, and her voice dripping with acid especially on the last word. She put her head on her desk, even without his response she knew she was right. She could hear the class whispering and giggling as their sensei spluttered and stared in disbelief at the recent exchange student's ability to make him look like a complete fool. She glanced at her phone then grabbed her bag and went to leave. " Where do you think you're going?" She turned and stared at the red, angry face of the teacher. She raised an eyebrow in astonishment at the fact that he could get even more ugly. "You should keep your face like that. Its an improvement on how it usually looks. Oh and I'm leaving because class has ended and thus its lunchtime." With that she opened the classroom door and walked out as the bell rang leaving the class and its teacher in awed silence.

X_X_X_X_X_X

'Damn teacher, Why hasn't he given up on getting me to participating like all the others have. I actually liked math but now I have to sleep through it to avoid his voice'. Tsubasa was walking through the hallways against the flow of students trying to meet up with their friends. She was heading to the roof. She didn't know why but she liked it there even more than she liked pissing off teachers. She ran her hand through her long black hair and sighed as she heard her fangirls coming. Sure she wore a boys uniform and tricked everyone into thinking she was a boy as a prank, but really? I mean, how idiotic did those two have to be to decide that being fangirls was a good idea. She began running through the halls and around corners to shake off the repulsive, clingy, talkative females, and decided to cling to the ceiling in a dark corner. As soon as she heard them say they were gonna go look in the classroom again, she dropped from the ceiling ran to the stairs to the roof.

As she got closer to the roof, she began to calm down again, and of course started thinking about what to do after school, and how to torment her teachers further. The roof was luckily empty(or so she thought, but we'll get to that later) so she walked the edge and imagined free falling to the ground like she always does.

_'I wonder if i'd get in trouble if did that?'_

She jumped on to the railing and stood there with her arms loosely hanging at her sides. The wind blowing her hair in her face, over her sharp cheek bones and blocked her eyesight. She didn't bother dealing with it, that would just wreck her balance and result in her tumbling of the roof. Sure she jumped between buildings on a regular basis but even she was a little disconcerted when she fell from more than 20 feet up. She sat down on the railing with her legs dangling off the edge, and pulled out her earbuds and ipod. She flipped through for a song to reflect her mood. _'God, I have a lot of english music on here. Well its better than that Italian metal crap nii-san always listened to.'_ She set it to **Florence + The Machine-Cosmic Love**, put it back in her pocket and closed her eyes.

X_X_X_X_X_X

-_**Ore through them**_

_**and now its left me blind**_

Hibari woke up from his nap to a voice singing in english. And he was not pleased, not pleased at all.

_**The stars**_

_**the moon**_

_**they have all been blown out**_

_**you left me in the dark**_

_**no dawn**_

_**no day **_

_**I'm always in this twilight**_

_**in the shadow of your heart**_

They must be punished for interrupting his nap. So he stood up to look in the direction of the voice. A figure that didn't match the clearly female voice was standing on the railing.

_**and in the dark**_

_**I can hear your heart beat**_

_**I try to find the sound**_

_**but then it stopped **_

_**and I was in the darkness**_

_**so darkness I became**_

He swung his tonfas at the intruder who merely jumped into the air above him still singing. He felt himself thrown forward as a foot came down on the back of his head pushing him in to the railing.

"Sorry, reflexes" He turned to see the figure standing there and he finally got a look at their face. What stood out to him were the sky blue eyes that held a glare that rivaled his own.

"I'll bite you to death for interrupting my nap." The blue eyes blinked, the only indication Tsubasa was confused, her face as blank as ever.

"What are you, a piranha? or are you a cannibal?"

"…"

"…Hello? Anyone there?" she asked, waving her hand in front of his face

The only response she got was Hibari swinging his tonfa at her head. She ducked the first and inwardly winced as the other made contact with her ribcage. '_That'll leave a mark. Bastard, who the fuck does he think he is_!' she thought angrily. She jumped away only to have Hibari come after her. She ducked and let herself fall backwards on to her hands. Then she brought her foot up and swung it at his head. He easily blocked it, but failed to notice her other foot until it swept his feet out from under him. She took this chance to run to the railing. She scanned the side of the building looking for an open window. Finding one she ran to be above it just missing getting hit by tonfas on the way over. In a single fluid movement she got on the other side of the railing. She stood there facing Hibari, who in her opinion needed to work on his glare, it wasn't as scary as he seemed to think it was. "Ja ne, piranha-san" She said with a smirk, and with that she dropped off the edge of the roof.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"I wonder why Reborn said he'd meet us at the roof today at lunch."

A short brunette was walking through the hallways with a boy with spiky black hair and another with silver ***cough*old man*cough*** hair that looked like an octopus.

"Maybe he wants to bring someone else into the role-play?"

Tsuna and Gokudera stared at Yamamoto who still seemed to not grasp that it wasn't a game.

"I hope not, I mean who he could possibly-" Tsuna was interrupted as a person swung themselves in through the open window the three were passing by, kneeing him in the face.

"Tenth! You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

"I believe my parents were married when I was consummated so, that statement is quite innacurate." Tsubasa was standing on top of the unconscious Tsuna glaring at Gokudera. As an end note she added "You fucking octopus headed old geezer.", watching with secret satisfaction as his face gained a look of rage.

"I'm not a fucking geezer, you brat!"

"So you admit you head looks like an octopus?"

"What? Hell No!"

"But you didn't deny it, so you accept it?"

"SHUT UP YOU GIRLY BASTARD!"

Tsubasa didn't even blink at the intended insult. "Given that I am a girl that is quite the failure of an insult." She said smirking. '_This guy is easier to piss off than the teachers are' _She had found her new plaything, oh him and piranha-kun of course. Her verbal punch bag and her sparring buddy, Gokudera and Hibari. Adorable isn't it? The boys reacted to her explanation quite lamely in her opinion. Well Tsuna hadn't heard it, Gokudera just glared and Yamamoto just burst out laughing.

"Herbivores."

"HIIIEEEEE! Hibari-san!" The screaming began again and tubas was tempted to knock him out again.

Tsubasa turned and narrowly missed the tonfa swung at her head.

"Ah, pirahna-kun, I guess octo-geezers yelling tipped you off huh?"

"You are to wear the girl uniform if you are a girl, cross dressing is against the rules" Apparently he heard that.

"...Fuck no, I refuse to wear a skirt. You can't run in them, can't fight in them, and they're fucking ugly. I mean come on, beige? Really?"

"..." The three friends sweatdropped at her reasoning, Hibari just had a case of the almighty eye twitch.

"What are you all staring at?"

"I'll bite you all to death."

"HIIIIIEEEEE!"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N: Well, by getting here, you have read the whole thing and i must thank you due to it being my first fic. I really would appreciate constructive criticism if you have any. Again thanks for reading, please review so i know what you guys think. :)


	2. The Pokerface Mentality

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song Pokerface, I only own Tsubasa.**

**Chapter 2: The Pokerface Mentality**

"So who were you again?"

Tsubasa stared inquisitively at the boy walking next to her. Sadly he didn't hear her question because he was trying to get the stupid Octo-head to calm down. She asked again slightly louder and much less polite. "Who the fuck are you people? And why is Octo-kun so angry at me?" This lead, of course, to more dislike from said Octo-head. "You kneed Tenth in the face and you got us beaten up by Hibari!" Tsubasa blinked at the strange name, realizing it belonged to pirahna-kun, and stopped walking.

They were walking to Tsuna's house, well the three boys were, Tsubasa had to go that way anyway to get home. "Well then, I would like to formally apologize to you Tenth for kneeing you in the face, and Smiley-kun for involving you in Piranha-sans's beat down" She said bowing to the Tsuna and Yamamoto. Turning to Gokudera she bowed again and said "I apologize for not respecting my elders Octo-Geezer." Cue angry vein in Gokudera's forehead.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Say what are your names anyways? I can't keep just calling you by nicknames, well I can but no one else knows who I'm talking about when I do that." Now with slightly frizzy hair (Courtesy of Gokudera's bombs) Tsubasa was walking along the garden walls with the others walking on the street below her. Yet again Yamamoto broke into laughter at her odd behavior, she had a feeling this was a tendency of his.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you." He said holding his hand up to her. She crouched down on the wall and shook it.

"Sato Tsubasa, call me Sato or Tsu."

She stood up and pointed at Tsuna.

"You, Ochibi, what's your name?"

"Eh! O-ochibi?"

"Bitch, watch what you call Tenth!"

"Then tell me his name so I can drop the nicknames. Why do you call him Tenth anyways?"

"…None of your business!"

She shrugged and sat down on the wall, legs dangling.

"So whats your name, Octo-_kun_? If you tell me I might stop calling you that and forgive you for confusing me with a canine female."

Of course this infuriated him further and he took out his bombs again.

"HIIE! Gokudera-kun, don't you might blow up someone elses property again!"

"…If you say so Tenth. Oi Bitch, next time your goin' down!"

"I'll keep that in mind Gokudera-san." _'Ha, in your dreams you octo-bastard!'_

She started walking with her hands behind her head but stopped as she realized something.

"…I still don't know Ochibi's name."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Yet again Tsubasa merely blinked, as she watched a baby in a lovely fedora kick Tsuna in to the wall below her. _'He's more of a weakling than I thought if he's getting beaten up by a baby. Or the baby's super strong. Yeah I think I'll go with that idea it sounds more logical, no one can be _that _weak.'_

"AH! Tenth!"

"Ciaossu, Sato Tsubasa. Would you like join Tsuna's family?"

"…"

Sadly her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She was focused on the strange baby's hat to be exact.

"Oi Bitch, answer." Gokudera poked her ankles, only to get an imprint of the sole of a converse on his face.

"Shut the fuck up Octo-bitch, can't you see that I'm admiring that lovely example of a fedora! Its as nice as the ones worn by Humphrey Bogart!"

Reborn smirked. "So you have an eye for fedoras?, Well, join the family and you might get a good one."

"Really? No joke?"

"Yup."

"Deal."

"EEEEHHHHH?"

Tsuna had woken up and was a bit distressed that his new acquaintance was going to be part of his mafia family.

"Sato-san Yo-"

"I said just call me Sato."

"But you can't join the family, I mean, you don't wan't to be part of the Mafia right?"

"…Wait you mean I'm joining the Mafia?" She asked in surprise, well as surprised as she ever seemed to be.

"See Reborn she doesn't wan-"

"Awesome! When do I get to kill people?"

Tsuna nearly fainted, Gokudera started yelling about how she would be a disgrace to the Vongola name or whatever, and Yamamoto started laughing.

"Ahaha! I guess I was right"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Eh, so Reborn-san is your tutor. Getting tutored by a baby huh? I guess you're really s-"

"Don't insult the Tenth, Bitch!"

"…I was gonna say 'I guess you're really smart Reborn-san'. What did you assume I was gonna say?" She raised an eyebrow at his overreaction. His glance at Tsuna told her what she wanted to know. She smirked, although in her mind she was wearing a smile that could beat the Chesire cat, or that idiotic prince she met once. She shivered remembering his teeth. They alone were enough to slay vampires, brighter than sunlight they were. But I digress.

"Did you think I was insulting him before I finished? Because that meant you expected me to, and thus belief he deserves insults. For shame Gokudera-kun, for shame." She shook her head at him in disbelief. "To think a Mafia Boss's right hand man can't even defend him, what is this world coming to."

Reborn smirked as the girl manipulated Gokudera into trying to commit suicide by bombs for subconsciously assuming she would insult his boss. _'She may be even more useful than I thought.'_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Shit. That's just lovely. The minute I finish shopping and I start walking home, the rain starts. Figures, jackass rain gods are laughing at me. Tsubasa was climbing up the stairs to her apartment. Of course, she was on the top floor and the inside stair didn't go up to her floor. She got inside and shuffled to her door, putting down her groceries to find her key. After a few minutes of digging in her messenger bag she found it, along with a squirrel, her favorite knit hat, her fingerless gloves and her two rings. They were little silver foxes, with tiny onyx gems for eyes and their tails curling around larger gems, one, a deep amethyst color, the other, a pale blue. She threw the squirrel out the window (_'Fucking squirrels, they're just pigeons without wings')_, stuck the rings in her hat along with her gloves for now, and unlocked her apartment.

She kicked the door closed, and slid the lock shut. Yes, she is a little bit paranoid, don't judge, it's rude. She left the groceries in the kitchen, set her ipod in its dock and set it to play Pokerface by Megpoid Gumi, then dropped her bag (Thank god she bought the water-proofed one, at least her phone and ipod were dry) on one of the chairs.

**Aimai kabutta Kamen moshikashite**

**Ima made miseteta sore mo uso?**

**Aitai tarinai haato sashidashite **

As she made her way to the laundry room, she began shedding her dripping wet layers. She dropped them into the clothes dryer, then picked up some clean dry ones and a fluffy towel. She then proceeded to take a hot shower to warm up.

**Ki ga tsukya daiya mo ubewarechatteru**

**Honshou?**

**Honnou?**

**Hontou?**

**Saiwai saigai piero ochichatte**

**Mienai Tokoro ni burafu hattemata**

She changed to the outfit she had grabbed, a pair of aqua skinny jeans and a grey shirt with pikachu on the front, and pulled her damp hair into a messy bun. She flopped down on the couch to take a nap before making dinner.

**"Nounai doudai"? **

**Misu kasare sugi-**

Oh, the joys of remote controlled music.

"Ah, sweet sweet slumber, how I missed you."

"Ushishishishi~ The peasant is sleepy, too bad she has things to do."

Her eyes shot open as she heard the laugh that she half missed, and half loathed.

_'Oh Joy. More mafia fun. Shit.'_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N: Squeeeeeee I have reviews! Free virtual cookies to everyone! :D

Oh, Look up Humphrey Bogart or at least watch Casablanca, he is awesome in a fedora :)

I'm going on vacation! WOOT! but i can't bring my laptop with me, AWWWWWW:( so it may take a while for the next chapter.

OneWhoWasForgotten: Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou to the EXTREME! And yes please breathe, i don't want anyone's death on my hands. Would you like an update? It is Wafer-thin.

Lyrics-in-Your-Soul: Thank you I try. I can't wait to see what happens either (no even i don't know, its magic, it gets written while i sleep by tiny elves. :)

Lillidappler: Thank you so much. I really appreciate the feedback and advice.

Twilight Emo Wind Goddess: Thank you very much. I worked hard on Tsubasa and i'm happy people like her. :)


	3. The Derezzed Complex

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song Derezzed by Daft Punk or Shadows by RED, I only own Tsubasa…Merp.**

**Chapter 3: The Derezzed Complex**

_Recap_

"Ushishishi~ The peasant is sleepy, too bad she has things to do."

Her eyes shot open as she heard the laugh that she half missed, and half loathed.

_'Oh Joy. More Mafia fun. Shit'_

__End Recap__

"Fuck off Bel. I'm not in the mood to deal with you.'

"But the Prince wants to play."

The aforementioned Prince was twirling his knifes, as always.

"Geh, you really are a little kid. Business first if I have to deal with you at all."

Tsubasa was now in a sitting position on the couch with a scowl on her face.

"What do you want so much to come to see me in Japan?"

"Hmm, Not telling."

Bel had flopped down in the armchair and put his muddy feet on the coffee table. Tsubasa didn't care, she was too pissed of at his child-like behavior. She narrowed her eyes at him when she realized he really wouldn't tell her why he came to find her.

"Then get out. I don't like having members of the Varia hanging around my apartment for no reason. "

"Aww, but you let Mammon stay for tea."

"He's a baby. And he creeped me out the last time I said no, damn illusionist"

"Mu, It wasn't that creepy."

A baby was standing on the windowsill with a frog on his head. Tsubasa stood up and walked over, picked him up, and put him on her shoulder.

"How you been Mammon?"

He got one of those depressed aura's at her question.

"Boss nearly destroyed the base again."

_'Ah. Of course it has to do with paying for stuff the rest of them have done if he gets that depressed.'_

"…So, What are you guys doing in Japan?"

"Collecting debt, but the guy disappeared." Mammon scowled, although it just came out looking adorable on his tiny face.

Tsubasa smiled, holding in her laughter. She hated her laugh, she had been teased too often about it. She just snorted, which only made Mammon stare at her.

"So the almighty mucus can't find him huh?" She said with amusement, eyes twinkling.

"I still have those pictures of you. I could sell them to Bel right now."

Tsubasa's eyes narrowed and her smile vanished. _'Damn blackmailing, illusionist spawn of satan.'_

"What can I do for you, Oh mighty Illusionist?"

"Find him for us."

"…Thats it? You don't even want me to completely wreck his life, move all his money to your account, or manipulate him into committing suicide? Don't you have Varia people to find him for you? Why do I have to?"

Tsubasa began pouting, her arms crossed, her foot tapping. She was slightly pissed. She was the Jack of Spades, a thief in the real world, an information broker in the virtual one, and she had pals in every kind of crime you could think of. And she was being asked, no blackmailed into finding one measly person just because Mammon managed to get a picture of when she was buying a Choco Kitty doll. And yes that is worse than it sounds, you get teased a lot for that when you try to have a personality of someone who hates anything cute. And if any of the Varia or her crime buddies saw it, she was doomed to a life of teasing.

"Because you know the area around here. And I don't have to pay you."

_'Damn baby.'_

"Fine, but give me the pictures in exchange."

"No."

"But-"

"Ushishishi~ It isn't nice to ignore the Prince."

The two of them looked at Bel who was now twirling his knifes, again, and of course he decided to chuck about ten at Tsubasa's head. The situation deteriorated after that. A full out death match inside her apartment.

Bel flinging barrages of knives at Tsubasa, her dodging them and trying to get close enough to do some real damage, as opposed to throwing his knives back, and Mammon standing there looking amused. Eventually he got bored and decided to convince Bel to stop, reasoning that if they killed her they wouldn't get the job done, seeing as she was the only way to do so at the moment.

"So who do I have to find for you again?"

"Read this. Bel,we're leaving." Mammon stated as he threw a folder at her and floated off to the window, Bel followed, still grinning.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Fucking Varia, Fucking-…What was his name again?"

She checked the file she had on her desk, again.

"Sakamoto Shinra, Age: 45, Head of a bodyguard business, Blahdy blahdy blah. God, he looks like a pedophile." Tsubasa spun in her swivel chair, her knees up to her chin. She let the Daft Punk she had playing in the background drown out the annoying sounds of the city. Oh Daft Punk, How does she love thee, let her count the ways.

"Current location: Unknown, Last known location: Nanimori." She stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Great, now all i have to do is decide to go out, or have a night in." She sat down again and thought about it for about a minute and a half. "I feel like some exercise, I'll go out this time."

She walked over to her closet and pulled out her 'going out' clothes. Black knee length cargo shorts, a black and grey striped hoodie, black thigh high socks, black converse, and a simple black full-face mask. She changed and laced up her converse before pulling her hair into a ponytail. She slipped the mask over her face then pulled her hood up with her hair inside. She picked up her ipod and her lock picks, and stashed them in her shorts pockets.

She went to her weapon stash under the floorboards and pulled out her Glock and its leg holster. When she had her gun strapped to her leg, she opened the window. She got out onto the fire escape and closed it behind her. Putting in her earbuds and setting her ipod to play Derezzed, she climbed up the rickety metal stairs, and soon arrived at the roof. She walked to one side, turned around, and ran at the opposite edge. Tsubasa then lived up to her name, as she soared off the rooftop.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

She flipped her phone open, and chose MAMMY from her list of contacts. She created a new mail, the contents of which were:

_Found. 4th Ware house on the Kokuyo Industrial grounds. Under ground lair i think. About 15 of the bastard's guards around. Seems to have an illusionist there too._

She hit send and debated whether she wanted to wait and watch as the two Varia handled it, or go home and sleep. She decided on sleeping and yet again, she leapt from the roof top.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Shit! I'm gonna be late again!"

Tsubasa rushed to her bag and began stuffing her school work in it. She grabbed her hat, dumped that in as well, and went around grabbing the weapons she would need. She was still in her black and gray outfit from the night before, minus the mask, but she couldn't find her uniform so she just stayed like that. She ran out of her apartment, locked the door, and ran off to school pulling her hair into a ponytail. She was cursing her alarm clock while faintly wondering how badly Piranha-kun would try to beat her up today.

_Meanwhile_

Hibari was walking back to the reception room, done with biting the latecomers to death, and wanting to take a nap. He was in the hallway on the second floor when he glanced out the window and to his displeasure, saw that another latecomer was disturbing the peace. Well to be exact, he saw Tsubasa beating the crap out of the disciplinary committee. And of course she just had to be singing in english, again.

**Sunset**

**I close my eyes**

**I pretend everythings alright**

Hibari smirked, _'Finally an herbivore that might stay conscious a little longer.'_

**Drowning in anger**

**From all these lies**

**I can't pretend everythings alright**

_Back with Tsubasa_

Elbowing a prefect in the face and then kneeing him in the kidneys was certainly a good method of anger management, but it just wasn't as much fun as a fight against a strong opponent.

**Please don't let me fall forever**

**Can you tell me its over now**

She punched some of the others in the solar plexus with her brass knuckles, some she just round-house kicked in the temple.

**There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master**

**I try to save you but I can't find the answer**

She let the last one fall, brushed off her clothes, and began on her way to class when she heard a slight whistle, so she ducked and saw a tonfa narrowly missing her head.

_'Shit, and I was so close to not having to deal with him yet.'_

"Fighting with members of the disciplinary committee ,on school grounds, while not in uniform, and disturbing the peace of the school while you are late. l'll bite you to death."

He swung at her head again, but she just avoided it, stepping to the side.

"Disturbing the peace of the school? Oh, is that a round-about way of telling me you don't like my singing?"

Cue death-glare of...death. (Merp)

"Ah, I'll take that as a yes. Oh well, not every one appreciates my voice. Too bad."

She actually managed to keep her one-sided conversation going while avoiding the multitude of attacks Hibari flung at her. They were moving around the schoolyard in spirals, her jumping backwards to avoid the attack, and him moving after her with the following one. I know, such a productive way to miss class, right?

"HIIIIIIIEEEE! Sato-san!"

She glanced up at the building searching for the source of the shriek. Finding it she waved.

"Hey, Ochibi."

She smirked as the brunette disappeared from the window, most likely due to him fainting, again. _'Seriously, he needs to learn that that isn't healthy, he'll get brain damage from all the times he's knocked his head on the ground, speaking of which-'  
_

She dodged and grabbed the tonfas aimed at her ribcage and her head.

"Look this isn't going anywhere, so can you please just let me go to class? I mean I've missed all of first hour, no thanks to you."

She tilted her head, waiting for a response, staring at him, and being Tsubasa, thinking about random shit.

_'Hmmm, do you think his hair gets all fuzzy if you rub a ballon on his head? It looks overly silky to do that, too silky to be natural in fact.'_

"Oi, from now on I have decided that your hair looks to silky to hold static electricity, so until it doesn't, I shall-Itai."

She dropped the tonfas, her hands bleeding, her brow furrowed slightly.

"The fuck was that?"

She looked at the tonfas, which had somehow grown spikes, and at her hands which had many puncture wounds on them.

"..."She blinked while instinctually avoiding attacks from Hibari, still slightly confused by what had happened.

Although, instincts only work for so long. She winced as she felt her skin ripping just above her hip. She snapped out of her internal debate of whether they were spikes, or spines, but that merely slowed the inevitable, after all, without her hands it's harder to avoid the attacks that are strung together. She hadn't seen the swipe that was aimed for the left side of her head, but Oh man, did she feel it.

_'Damn prefect.' _She managed to think, before she completely blacked out, falling to the ground

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N: Yo, I had to edit a bit of the last chapter cuz it had bits that made no sense for where the story was going. Just little stuff though. Merp, I liked writing this chapter, seriously, being stuck in a car for two days and having this chappie running a marathon around in your brain is a great way to defeat the evil clutches of boredom.….MEEEEERRRRRRRPPPPP!…..ninjas and pineapples awarded to anyone who gives me a review.:D

Oh and random question, should tsu be a guardian or just someone that helps them out? Cuz I have an idea for both but I can't decide, and I wanted your guys opinions before I start planning the Varia arc.

**Lyrics-to-be-Found: I know, I feel so bad about the squirrel bit but it was the elves i tell you! Those little buggers are the bane of my writing. I've been trying to find more music that shows her personality, and that one just fit, i'm glad you like it :D.**

**OneWhoWasForgotten: Thank you. :D no problemo *bows***

**MusicOfMadness: She tries, she tries.**

MERP! Please review, I love them and you'll get ninja's and pineapples in exchange. An equivalent exchange, no?

(I apologize for how much I have said merp, old habits die hard. sorry :/ )


	4. A Dirty Night Clowns Phobia

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song Dirty Night Clowns by Chris Garneau , I only own Tsubasa…Meow.**

**Chapter 4: A Dirty-Night-Clowns-Phobia**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Tsubasa woke up wincing, sunlight and a massive headache don't get along very well you see. She sat up blinking and realized that she was on the roof for some unfathomable reason. Or at least her brain thought so, given that it was running at about half speed due to her probable concussion. _'Damn tonfas.' _She thought miserably as she rubbed her head and looked around.

She was a bit confused when she saw Hibari lying down a couple meters away. She stared at him, as she does when she is interested in something, or someone. She still thought his hair looked like static electricity wouldn't dare touch it, for fear of death or something. Yes, Hibari Kyoya was so intimidating, even his hair could scare off electricity. Either way, she continued to stare at him, his face looking peaceful…ish, as he slumbered.

_'Hmmm, I wonder if I have a sharpie with me, I could have some serious fun with this.'_

Tsubasa stood up silently and began checking her pockets for a marker. Finding one she grinned and knelt down next to Hibari's head. She uncapped it and was about to start drawing a mustache on him when he shifted. She froze and held her breath, not wanting to wake him up and lose such a great opportunity to get revenge. He eventually stopped moving and she reached down and started drawing on his face. But all she had time to draw was a small Hitler mustache on his upper lip, before he grabbed her wrist, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She sat there, sharpie still poised, blinking, switching her gaze from his face, to the hand on her wrist.

"Giving you a Hitler mustache with a sharpie, what do you _think_ I'm doing?" She smirked "Or would you rather I was drawing ponies all over your dress shirt?"

She pulled out her switch-blade and slashed at the hand holding her wrist. He promptly let go and she jumped back, replacing the cap on the sharpie and returning it to her hoodie pocket.

"Bringing a weapon onto school grounds is not permitted, I'll bite you to death."

"Bitch, please. You parade around with a pair of steel tonfas, and then I bring a tiny little switch-blade and suddenly it's some big deal, I mean talk about inconsistency-"

She was cut off yet again, due to having to dodge his tonfa.

"At least let me finish a sentence damn it!"

She blocked the tonfa with her blade, chipping it.

"Hn."

"…"Tsubasa stared at her blade, its perfection no longer existent. She glared at Hibari, their eyes level.

"…Ima fucking kill this bitch."

She pushed off the tonfa, jumping away from Hibari. She pulled out two more switch-blades and put the chipped one in her pocket.

"You wanna fight?, I'll give ya a fight!"

**Rule number one when dealing with Sato Tsubasa: Don't damage her knives, she fucking loves those bitches. If you break this rule, well…be afraid…be very, very afraid. Or be Hibari.**

She sped towards him, her grip tightening on the knives. He did the same and swung at her, but she blocked with one arm and slashed with the other. He mostly managed to avoid the blade, but a small cut appeared on his cheek, blood slowly dripping down from it.

"Herbivore, you _will_ be bitten to death."

"Oh, shut up and fight me Pirahna."

This continued, with more cuts on Hibari, broken bones for Tsubasa, and less arguing. They fought for about an hour, until people appeared at the door.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Tsuna sighed, hoping his new friend hadn't been killed by Hibari yet. Hopefully she had gotten away by now and was just waiting on the roof for them, but something told him that she wasn't. He a bad feeling about going to the roof, but yet again, Reborn threatened him into doing as he says. And so that was why Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were currently climbing the stairs to the roof. None of them were expecting the scene the found on the roof, well at least part of it.

"HIIIEEEE! Sato-san, Hibari-san!"

The two mentioned, turned to him and glared.

"Shut up Herbivore./Shut up bitch."

The scene was a bit odd, Tsubasa crouching over Hibari (who had managed to lose his tonfas and still had a sharpie mustache), gripping his shirt and holding a knife to his neck. Hibari got out from under her by grabbing her arm and throwing her while she was distracted by Tsuna, and picked up his weapons again. He managed to do the same thing, but with her pinned against the wall, about a minute later.

"Ciaossu."

"HIE! Reborn!"

Most attention on the roof swiveled to the baby in the fedora, the exception being Tsubasa who used this to her advantage and got away from Hibari.

"Hibari, Sato, stop fighting."

"No."

"Hell nah."

Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"Sato, stop fighting or you won't get that fedora I promised." She merped in fear and nodded. Reborn turned to Hibari. "I'll fight you later, so stop it."

"Hn, fine."

Tsubasa moved over to leaning on the railing and swapped her knives for her ipod. She slid the earbuds in and looked at Reborn.

"What can we do for you Reborn?"

Reborn smirked, sending chills down Tsunas' spine, and setting off warning bells in Tsubasa's head.

"You're still not wearing the uniform."

"Eh?"

She looked down, still wearing the hoodie and shorts.

"Yeah, so?"

He brought out a black fedora, and man what a fedora it was.

"Wear it or you don't get this."

"But-"

He held a lighter near the hat.

"Wear it."

"Alright, alright, just don't hurt the hat, please!"

Smirking he pulled out a uniform from the _mystical dimension of storage_, and tossed it to her.

"Oi, Tsuna."

Tsuna turned to her only to have a hoodie dropped on his head.

"Drop that and I'll kill you."

"Eh? Wha-OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Tsubasa had pulled of her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in a black sports bra and boyshorts.

"Changing. What do you think I'm doing." She grabbed the skirt and pulled it on, grimacing at the beige colored garment. She then slid on the dress shirt, buttoning it closed.

"Happy now?"

"Yep."

Reborn threw her the fedora, which she caught easily.

"Anyway, whats with them?"

She had turned and was looking at the boys, who other than Hibari had ruby red faces, Hibari was just scowling, a tiny pink dusting on his cheekbones.

"Oh yeah, you still have a hitler mustache. Heh, I knew I sharpies were good for something."

Hibari glared at Tsubasa, who was smirking and moving her weapons to the uniform jacket.

"Herbivore-"

She slashed at his neck, cutting his statement off.

"Don't fucking call me that, I love steak too much to be a vegetarian."

"Sato" Reborn commanded, leon-gun pointed at her hat.

"…fine."

She put the knife in her pocket again, and went to sit on the railing.

_'Hmm, what music shall I have today? hmmmmm…I'll go with Dirty Night Clowns I guess.'_

She loved the slightly creepy vibe the song had, it was great for cheering herself up. She leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the music and the wind wash over her senses.

**Pick me up, hose me down**

**I'm sorry boys, about the dirty night clowns**

**earth does break, the things that we make**

**like model planes, and cuppy cakes.**

**I can't clear the leaves from here**

**they're to far under the brush this year**

**I can't clear the leaves from here**

**they're too far under the brush this year.**

**let them be buried, buried alive**

**in their suits, in their ties**

**Trees to shade the moves that they made**

**in their suits, in their ties**

**let them be buried, buried alive**

**in their suits, in their ties**

**you're safe here**

**now you're in the clear**

**Now we'll eat soup and apple pies.**

**I can't clear the leaves from here**

**they're too far under the brush this year**

**I cant clear the leaves from here**

**they're too far under the brush this year.**

**I **

**will never be**

**di-irt free**

**up the stairs come find me**

**come sneak up behind me**

**I'll be sleeping soundly**

**like a baby**

Tsubasa opened her eyes and was a bit disconcerted to see the boys gone, and only Hibari standing in front of her, staring (or glaring) at her.

"…Can i help you Pirah-"

"Hibari"

"…Pardon?"

"Forget my name again and I will bite you to death."

"And when has that stopped me from doing something?"

Hibari scowled and tossed her a piece of red cloth, which she caught, glanced at, and promptly shoved in her pocket.

"May I assume this was Reborn's idea?"

"Hn."

Tsubasa sighed and pushed off the railing, standing up.

"Well, I have nothing better to do." She stood in front of Hibari again.

"Now then, _Mr. chairman_, shall I start doing your paper work or something?" She asked, voice drenched in sarcasm.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

_'God damnit! Fucking prefect, fucking sarcasm, fucking Reborn. Although I like the fedora so I can't stay mad at him…'_

Tsubas was sitting at the coffee table in the reception room finishing Hibari's enormous stack of paperwork, while he was probably taking a nap on the roof or something.

She had changed yet again (this time Hibari had shoved her into the girl's bathroom first, claiming that stripping was against school rules) and was wearing a black skirt, white silk shirt, a black tie, and a black jacket. Oh and her fedora, can't forget the fedora. She actually quite liked the outfit, it matched the hat.

Either way she was doing paperwork, not in her classroom tormenting her teachers, sadly, when some guy came in and simply stood there, staring at her. She stared back, I mean the guy had an elvis hairdo, of course she was gonna stare.

"Yo." She said, raising a hand in greeting. "You are from now on, Elvis-san. Understood?"

"…uh."

"I said is that understood! Well? Answer Elvis-san!" She had slammed her hands on the coffee table and was glaring at him from beneath the brim of her hat.

"…My name is Kusakabe."

"…Can i stick with Elvis-san?"

"…Sure."

"Good little minion."

Kusakabe sweat-dropped at that, still wondering why there was a girl in the reception room, in a D.C. uniform, doing paperwork, and calling him her minion. Oh and why she was wearing a fedora, that too.

"Why are you in here?"

"I'm doing paperwork. Why do you wanna help? The only requirement is that you can forge Hibari's handwriting."

"But you aren't part of the Disciplinary Committee-"

"Oh, but I am." She pulled out the armband, waving it at him while she turned back to the papers in front of her.

"Now sit down, shut up and help me with this."

"Wha-"

"Do it." Tsubasa commanded, a murderous aura emanating from her and slowly filling the room.

"Y-yes, ma'am."

And so the two of them continued filling out the papers, Tsubasa forging Hibari's handwriting, her armband on the table. Kusakabe stole glances at it and its gold lettering, wondering just what Kyo-san could be thinking, making a _girl_ the third in command of the Disciplinary Committee.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N: Pizza! Anyways, I enjoyed this chappie too, I mean c'mon, Hibari is just asking for a sharpie to the face when he sleeps on the roof. It had to happen eventually. and what else to draw but a hitler mustache. I feel like Tsubasa is becoming slightly evil.

I put up a poll on my profile in case its easier for you to do that, but please tell me what Tsubasa should be in the Varia arc, I need to know which storyline idea I should use.

Please review, it keeps the elves working, and the chapters coming.

Thanks


	5. Flashback Insanity

**"Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song , I only own Sato Tsubasa…as of yet.**

Underlined is english

**Bold is songs, ringtones or sound effects**

_Italics is thoughts, text messages, or computer text_

**Chapter 5: Flashback Insanity**

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Um, Sato-san, why am I doing the all the paperwork?"

"Shut up and work Elvis-san. I'm trying to take a nap."

Tsubasa was lying on the couch across from Kusakabe who had managed get himself stuck with all the paperwork (read as, Tsubasa dumped it on him and he didn't bother arguing till now). He sighed, realizing that nothing was going to get her to help, short of a threat to her fedora. He decided against this, after all he valued his well being too much for that, she gets crazy violent when someone other than Reborn threatens her hat. He looked up again when he heard a phone ringing. And a voice ranting in english soon followed.

**Hey, Fuckass! Hear that? It's your phone ringing. Maybe you wanna, oh I dunno, pick it up. It could be something really import-**

The rant was cut short when Tsubasa flipped it open, scowling. Her scowl soon disappeared and was replaced with a smirk, as she read the text.

_[From Kitsu]:_

_Yo, Spade, I need your help washing Charmont, you know how bad ferrets stink when you wash them. Come over tomorrow after school, double time it._

(Translated as: Yo, Spade, I need some dirt on my client Fredric Charmont so I can blackmail him into paying me more. I need the info by tomorrow after noon, I'll pay double.)

"Ne, Elvis-san, can I leave? I have something important to do at home."

"Wha-"

"Kay, thanks dude!" She hugged him and grabbed her bag. She started towards the door, but stopped, realizing that meeting Hibari was more likely if she left that way. She then turned and walked over to the windows, unlocking one. She looked at the ground, gauging the damage if she were to drop down to it. She grinned as she saw an Elvis clone walk near the window. She jumped up onto the window sill, ignoring the shout from Kusakabe behind, her and let herself fall from the window, landing feet-first on the elvis dude's face. She then ran off the school grounds, and began making her way home, smirking as she realized she just left Elvis-san to deal with Hibari on his own.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Tsubasa opened her chat window and selected CaMeLia from her list of friend. She entered the password and pin number needed and waited for them to respond to the request for a chat. It didn't take long, CaMeLia was always on or near a computer, after all they were a hacker, why wouldn't a hacker be by a computer? And as for why she wasn't looking for the information herself, the guy was in france, and she was in a tiny little town, with no yakuza, no underworld, so no contact, thanks to that stuck up prefect.

**_CaMeLia: _**_Hey Spade-chan! What do you need today?_

**_JackSpade: _**_Hey Cam, I need some dirt on a guy called Fredric Charmont_

**_CaMeLia: _**_Yay! Your victims always have fun security to crack, Thnx Spade-chan!_

**_JackSpade: _**_No prob Cam. How long till you can send it to me?_

**_CaMeLia: _**_Um, 4 hours maybe._

**_JackSpade: _**_Thanks, message me when its done okay? I'll wire your payment over right after._

**_CaMeLia: _**_Aye aye sir!_

**_JackSpade: _**_See ya_

**_CaMeLia: _**_Bye!_

Tsubasa Spun around in her chair grinning at the Profit she'd get from this job. It slipped when she realized she still had to pay Mammon most of it to keep the black mail as black mail and not public knowledge. She stood up and grabbed her guitar case, slinging the straps over her shoulders. She left, heading to the abandoned lot on the edge of town.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Holy muppet-fucking crab-cakes" She stared up at the enormous buliding now erected on her practice spot. "That wasn't there two days ago, at least I don't think it was."

"VOOIII! Move you fucking brat!"

"Hm?" Tsubasa turned, and was met with the sight of a tall, sharkish guy, who was waving a sword around rather close to her face.

"Oh sorry." She started walking home. But then she stopped, and said over her shoulder, "By the way, you have quite lovely hair." and simply continued walking home, leaving a rather confused, and slightly pissed off shark behind on the side walk.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"…Remind me again why there is such a big deal out of me talking to this Squalo dude?"

"Because he's a fucking enemy you stupid woman!"

"Here, Yamamoto, Octo-dera wants you to toss this to him."

"Aha, sure Tsu-chan."

"Wha-Oh shit-"

**BAM!**

"Don't make me have Yamamoto throw another golf ball at you octo-baka." She then turned to the baseball fanatic. "Thank you Yamamoto, but really? Tsu-chan? Can't I just be Tsu?"

"That's not the issue here!"

They turned to look at nearly hysterical brunnete.

"You met with a member of the group that is trying to kill us! How are you so calm!? And why did you have a golf ball anyways!"

Tsubasa blinked and then smirked. "Those little brats, leaving me out, they should know better."

"What?"

She looked back up at confused faces. Tsuna was sitting on his floor, Gokudera next to him, and Yamamoto sitting on the desk chair. She herself was perched on the bed, with Reborn next to her.

"Ah, I know two members of the Varia."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, Bel and Mammon, although they're both total dipshi-"She was interrupted by her ringtone.

She took her fedora off and pulled her phone out from it, flipping it open. She read the text before flipping it closed again, putting it in her pocket, and replacing her hat on her head.

"Sorry, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow guys."

"Wha-HIIE!"

She had jumped out the window again, and began running off down the street, despite the fact that her house was in the opposite direction. Awful internal compasses for the win!

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"...How the Fuck did I end up _here_?"

Tsubasa was staring at the hotel again, its many glass panels sparkling in the moonlight. She pulled her hat down, since it was starting to rain, and began to head home.

"VOOOIII! Brat! What are you still doing here!?"

"Ah, girly-man, nice to see you again."

"Ushishishi~ The name fits you, shark peasant." She looked behind the sharky dude, and wasn't surprised to see Bel, with Mammon floating nearby. Two others stood behind them, one that had hair like a peacock, and another that had a monstrosity on his face that was masquerading as a mustache.

"Yo."

"Mu, what are you doing here?" She shrugged, and gestured to her feet.

"Ask my feet. Either way, who are the two new crazies? One of them seems obviously gay, and the other seems like the kind to be obsessed with his boss, to the point where his sanity can be questioned."

At this, the one with a mustache tried to stab her with an umbrella.

"HOLY SHIT!" She hid behind Bel. "What the hell is your problem!"

"Maa, Levi, stop trying to stab her, it'd be a watse, she'd look adorable if she wore cuter clothes~"

This made her smirk, after all, the crazy guy trying to stab her confirmed her suspicions, and the other one, well that one was obvious.

"I am not Obsessed!" _  
_

"Right, keep telling yourself that, and stop trying to stab me with umbrellas!"

"They're not Umbrellas!" Commence chase scene around the area in front of the building.

"Why am I getting attacked with fucking umbrellas?! Why couldn't it be something cool? like tonfas! Even piranha-kun is cooler than you! OI! Bel! Help me out here will you?"

"Hmmm, no."

"Fuck you!" She stopped running only when she felt that she lost the mustache man in the narrow backstreets. However by that time, she had gotten severely worn out, and quite pissed off. She got home, and grabbed her school uniform, her ipod, her hat, and her guitar case. She stuffed most of the stuff into her bag, and started wandering around the town. She stopped for some ramen at a little stall. Then she bought a large bag of candy at a convenience store, and sat in a sakura tree eating it. She then started walking home, trying to do it with her eyes closed. Although for some reason, she ended up at her least favorite place at that point, Namimori middle.

_'This night just keeps getting better and better doesn't it.'_

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

A/N: Sorry this chappie is rather short, but I couldn't get some of the scenes right yet, so I decided to move them back till next chappie

I didn't have song lyrics in this one, but I will recommend Mayday Parade's cover of **When I Grow Up**, Globus's song: **Take Me Away, **and Akiakane's song: **Flashback,** the three main songs I listened to while writing this.

BTW, the ringtone is actually one I use for my friend (who I am convinced is a real world karkat), and is supposed to be the crabby cancer himself. :)

I am so happy, my friend actually came to me suggesting this fic to me, not knowing it was mine. I had to show her my note book full of drafts i wrote at school though, she wouldn't believe me. :(

_Fic related news or facts:_

Fredric Charmont, yes she got that name from ferret. I mean it is kinda like fred, so fredric.

I have asked people to vote or tell me what her role in the Ring battles should be and I have decided that since barely anyone has voted, that I will use the only one that has been voted for. She will be a member of the family, but not a guardian,and thus will have no battle of her own.

I just realized I didn't give thankies to reviewers last chappie, I feel evil now *starts crying*.

**Thankies! **

princessofpancakes: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But thank you, for the compliment, I do enjoy being odd. But now I must strive to make her even farther from Mary sue. Onwards my trusty text edit!

Chuu112: Thankies!

OneWhoWasForgotten: Thank you for being the first to respond to my question, and THANK YOU TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEME!

Awesomeness: I know right, hitler mustaches make everything better! Well as long as they aren't connected to hitlers face, at that point they are EEEEVVIIIIIIIIIIIILLL! and ugly, otherwise they are hilarious.

review and the pineapple ninja god shall smile upon you.(No, he is not Mukuro, stupid pineapple pervert).


End file.
